Ria's Heart
by xxXKishaStarzxxX
Summary: She loves him she wanted to be with him and so did he all he wanted was her heart and he was going to have it no matter what.


_**Ria's Heart**_

_Special chapter of Out Cast_

Ria knew she had feelings for Pyro but she had no idea how to deal with her affection for him so most of the time she tries to ignore it, every night when she goes to bed all Ria dreams about is Pyro and how they would be so happy together. But there was one problem its not normal for royals to mix with other royals from other realms or elements other then their own. The only relationship they have is being rivals in battle and the people of the fire and water realm don't like each other very much, just like Heaven and Hell don't like each other either.

Ria was in her office working on documents when Pyro burst through the door Ria flicked her head up only to see the man she hated, despised, loved, wanted, and yearned for stand before her with the same crazed smile he had on his face and the fire burning in his eyes.

Ria rubbed her temples and sighed lightly, she slowly stood and looked at Pyro dead in the eye.

"What do you want Pyro?" Ria said plainly trying to not show the happiness that ran through her heart right now to see him. She started to pick up the papers that were on the floor.

"What do you think! C'mon lets fight! Im bored as hell and I already took out all of my sparring partners at my kingdom and what you call guards in front of your office so come on lets have a little fun!" Pyro said as he eyed Ria on the floor picking up the papers that were on the floor, all he could think about was having Ria as his own.

"_Damn, they don't make women like her anymore_"Pyro thought to himself.

when he first saw Ria he knew he had to have her no matter what and he didn't care wether he was from fire and she was from water, he saw her, he wanted her so he's **_going_** to have her.

"_Look_ Pyro, I don't have **_time_** for this I'm very busy and I'm not here to satisfy your hunger to fight so get out of my way!" Ria said angrily as she walked past Pryo to only be stop by his strong rock hard body as he stepped in front of her looking down and starring right at her with his golden red eyes as he eyed her down with such intensity that Ria got wide eyed and looked away and before she could step away from him Pryo wrapped he's strong arms around Ria's waist and locked her in his embrace.

Ria flashed her deep aquamarine eyes at Pryo in surprise and blushed brightly at the sudden contact.

"Now..., where do you think your going?" Pyro said as he starred at Ria with the same intense gaze.

Ria was now blushing bright red on her cheeks and what seems like to be in a trans from Pryo's intense gaze her eyes now half lid and her head was tilting a little to the side, with her soft hands on his well built chest as they both looked at each other. Ria was feeling a bit light headed but regained some of her common sense.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Ria said stumbling as he pushed lightly on his chest and tried to give him a glare but to no avail.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pyro said in a deep and hush tone.

Him saying that sent Ria over the edge she blushed even harder.

"Le-let me go!" Ria said trying to raise her tone.

"hmmm..No" Pyro said with a small smirk curling up the side of his lips and his eyes narrowing a bit.

Then Pyro slowly started to lean closer to Ria with a soft gaze as he leaned even closer, all Ria could think "_Is he going to kiss me!_"Pyro gently lifted Ria's face by putting his index finger under her chin they were now merely center meters away from each others faces and Ria can smell Pyro's sent it was spicy and peppery like hot salsa. Pyro planted a soft but firm kiss on Ria's lips.

Her eye's widened in surprise the kiss felt like he was setting her heart a blaze and she could feel the raging passion that escaped his lips and into her's. Ria clutched his clothing hard but then softened when Pyro slid his hand from her waist to her back to the back of her head deepening the kiss between them. Ria slowly closed her eyes and fell into the kiss with Pyro, she couldn't deny her love for him any longer and neither could he.

Pyro lifted his lips from her's and looked into her eyes with such passion that Ria could feel it radiate from him. Pyro suddenly embraced her and squeezed her tightly as his arms coiled around her waist.

"Pyro.." Ria said softly as she slid her arms around his neck to that they were closer together.

"Ria, I love you and I want you to be my Bride" Pyro said as he looked at her face and traced small circles on to her soft cheeks with his thumb.

Ria was shocked in all her life she had never imagined her self ...Engaged let alone Married with another man since she was so independent, Ria though that she was going to be on her own the rest of her life and she was prepare to accept that fact as well since she was such a fierce maiden and fought like a man not many princes wanted her hand in marriage. The next thing Pyro did next made Ria fall for him hard.

Pyro got on his knee's and raised his hand and a fire ball appeared and then is recited showing a beautiful ring that had red and gold designs and in the middle was a Blue aquamarine stone it was bordered with gold designs.

"Will you marry me, Ria?" Pyro said with a gentile smile and warm fire filled eyes.

Ria was speechless by the ring and Pyro's proposal she was so stunned yet she knew what she wanted and who she wanted in her life and it was Pyro it was always him.

"Yes Pyro, I will marry you" Ria said a bit teary eyed.

Pyro's smile only became bigger and he gently took Ria's hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand. He slowly took Ria's soft fingers into is palm and slid the ring on her delicate finger. When Pyro looked up and saw his beauty in tears, it streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him they were tears of happiness. Pyro had never seen her cry before in his life, he lifted him self from the floor and and embraced her softly.

He kissed away her tears and gently caressed her have so that she would stop crying.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying" Pyro said softly in her ear

Ria only hid her face in his clothing as she teared up again she had never been that emotional in her life especially over man, Pyro just held her in his arms and kissed her head and gently.

"Since when did you get so emotional?" Pyro said as joke as he was kissing away the tears on her face.

"Sh-shut up!" Ria said punching his chest.

Then was a knock at the door which startled Pyro, Ria walked over to the door and opened it to see stand before her 3 men dressed in fire clothing she knew immediately that they were here for Pyro after all he was still a Prince so he still needs permission to leave the kingdom with an escort.

the man in the middle walked up to Ria and bowed.

"We are her for Prince Pyro, we have reason to believe that he is here with you Princess Ria if you be so kind and leave him with us he is needed at the Kingdom of fire." The man with the dark Crimson hair said.

Ria turned to Pyro who was now behind her.

"Why the hell should I need to go back to the Kingdom now!" Pyro said furiously as he gently pushed Ria behind him.

"Because your father wises to speak with you Prince Pyro" The servant said.

Pyro looked at Ria and rapped is arms around Ria and softly kissed her and looked at her with the same crazed smile he had on when he came here then he took his leave. Ria was so filled with happiness the man that she had loved for so long proposed to her when she was only 17 and he was 19 he loved her that much that he made that decision so young.

Ria walked back to her room and laid down to sleep only to dream about the man that will soon become her husband.

**Hope you guys liked it ^_^ This was the love between the 2 of my characters that I made Ria and Pyro and this was a special chapter to Out Cast and I had so many idea's for how Ria and Pyro could be together and this one popped into my head and I thought I should type it so I did XD Im still working on Out Cast so this is a small preview on it. Ria and Pyro are 2 of main cast of the Story but the main character is Kyoshi.**

**So please comment and if you have any ideas of how this could be better plea let me know I would be happy to hear what u have to say ^^ And let me know if I should continue or not this was my first try at this once again I how you like it.**


End file.
